Bold Moves
by taka003
Summary: Caution ooc and hentai ahead. TatsumixTsuzukixHisoka threesome. Not much of a plot just an excuse to get my Tatsumi a bit of loving.


**Bold Moves**

Hisoka was sleeping peacefully for once. No nightmares, no visions of Muraki hurting him.

Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were speaking softly across the room ofa small second floor hotel room. The secretary of JuOhCho rented it for the weekend so the three Shinigami could have a base of operations to work from. A particular difficult case had the men scratching their heads. For now though, it was time to rest and gather energy for the next day's work.

"Hey Tatsumi, do you have anymore of that cake to go with this sake?" Tsuzuki said with hopeful eyes.

"I think so. I'll look in the box." He leaned over and opened a pink box." Yes, here you go." He handed over the cake and watched as Tsuzuki devoured it. He sighed at his friends over enthusiastic enjoyment of the sugar laden treat.

"MMM that was good." He licked his lips. "More Sake?" The handsome man poured more for Tatsumi and himself without waiting for the answer.

"Are you trying to get me drunk Tsuzuki-_kun_?" He smiled

"Oh no, I wouldn't do that." He blushed. "You are just too tense all the time I'm helping you to loosen up. I worry about Tatsumi, always shut up in your office. You never go out with Watari and me after work."

"I'm touched Tsuzuki, but you don't need to worry about me. Although, I can relax a bit now that I found you two. It took me almost all day to track you guys down. I just hope the information is reliable." Tatsumi stretched and yawned.

"I'm not boring you am I Tatsumi?"

"No, things are never boring with you around." Tatsumi said smiling at his ex-partner. His brilliant blue eyes softened as they always do when he looked at Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki hoped it was a suggestive tone that he heard. He blushed. "Ah, that's good because I want to ask you something."

The Shadow Master looked into those bottomless amethyst eyes and hoped that whatever Tsuzuki asked he was going to be able to answer without makingthem cry. He felt a slight tightness in his chest that he had learned to associate with the love he felt for his ex-partner. The relationship was complicated and it hurt Tatsumi to think too long on it most of the time. Being here now in the quiet hotel room, he was having a hard time not giving in to his long suppressed desires. Hequieted the need to reach over and brush the stray hair falling in those eyes.

Tsuzuki now unsure about his question hesitated, but he wanted to know. "Ah... that day...you know when you asked me not to be your partner any longer, was it something I did to make you mad? I know I wasn't the easiest to work with, but Tatsumi why did you leave me?" Sadness reflected in his eyes.

"Tsuzuki you know you didn't _do_anything to me,we have talked about this before. You needed someone that could help you work things out. Someone strong enough tobe by your side,I just wasn't that person." Tatsumi reached over and lightly touched Tsuzuki's hand. "You have Kurosaki now; he cares for you very much." The secretary rose and gathered the sake cups to take them to the small sink.

"Now I think it is time for sleep. You always get emotional when you have had too much sake and not enough sleep." Tatsumi took off his shirt and tie and hung them with his pants taking care not to wrinkle them. He turned to find his futon and saw Tsuzuki watching him with barley disguised interest.

"Ah, well I guess I'll take this one next to Kurosaki." Tatsumi fought the blush he felt creeping to his cheeks. _Why does he have to look at me like that_? He thought.

"Yeah I guess I'll turn in also." Tsuzuki took off his shirt, pants and tie, but instead of hanging them he flung them across the room into a chair.

Tatsumi settled in trying not to wake Hisoka. _The poor kid, he's been working so hard lately. With a partner like Tsuzuki, I can imagine it is a huge effort trying to shield the emotions he throws off. No wonder he's tired._

"Tatsumi?" Whispered a small, quiet voice.

"Yes."

"Do you think it's worth it?"

"What's worth it?"_ Oh no, I hope I have the strength for this._

"What we do. Is what I do even worth the pain it causes?" The dark haired man had his head down facing Tatsumi.

The Shadow Master rolled over to face him. He reached out with long fingers touching the soft hair of his forehead wanting to reassure Tsuzuki.

"Yes Tsuzuki what we all do is important." He shifted so he could be close to his friend. Leaning up on his elbow he stared down into his ex-partner's tormented eyes. He watched as a single tear fell.

"Oh Tsuzuki don't cry. You are stronger than you think." He said softly.

The younger man reached up and pulled Tatsumi's head down so their foreheads were touching.

"Tatsumi I just don't know. Hisoka is so much stronger than me. I feel so helpless, so lost all the time." He said softly.

"You are far from helpless. Give yourself some credit."

Tsuzuki pressed his tear dampened lips to Tatsumi's. A shiver ran through them both. The Secretary leaned into Tsuzuki and forcefully returned the kiss. He wanted the man in his arms so desperately. All he could think about lately was the last time their lips met so many years ago. The memory of absolute bliss lingered for some time making him always hunger for more.

"Tsuzuki... I…" he panted. "I'm sorry." He pulled away and flopped back on his bed. _Stupid, stupid thing to do._

"Tatsumi please." He reached out for his friend.

Still lying on his back with his eyes covered by his forearm, Tatsumitook a steading breath,trying not to look at his friend. "No Tsuzuki." He whispered "I am sorry as much as I would like to continue I won't. I don't want to hurt you or Kurosaki. I know how much he cares for you. I couldn't stand to make either of you cry. I have been so terribly selfish. Can you forgive me?"

"Tatsumi you…no need to be sorry. Come back here, I'm cold."

"And a bit drunk too. Go to sleep." He commanded

"Only if you give me a kiss and tuck me in." Tsuzuki giggled as if the conversation was forgotten.

"Ok, a lot drunk. Now here, lay down I'll tuck you in again." He said exasperated.

"And the kiss?" Tsuzuki grinned foolishly. Reaching up he pulled Tatsumi off balance making the man fall onto his chest. "Oh no, I've got you now. You have to stay and keep me company." Grabbing short brown hair, Tsuzuki kissed him fiercely.

Tatsumi completely gave up trying to fight. He slipped under the blankets allowing himself to be touched by urgent hands. The strong slim fingers ran down his back lightly brushing his ass. He felt Tsuzuki's arousal pressing into his hip. He shifted slightly so he could touch the younger man beneath him.

"Oh please Tatsumi." He begged.

"Shh, you will wake Kurosaki."

"Too late." Hisoka said untangling himself from the blankets. He started to cross the room. If they wanted to be alone he would not get in the way. He always felt like the odd man out any way. Never quite secure in his relationship with Tsuzuki.

"Hisoka, wait." Tsuzuki said grabbing his hand.

The jolt of transferred emotion and arousal knocked Hisoka to his knees. He could feel the tension so fully his own body responded to the emotions from the two in the bed.

"Let go." He growled

"No, wait, don't run away." Tsuzuki pulled Hisoka down between Tatsumi and himself. "Hisoka don't go, let me explain."

Hisoka was paralyzed with lust. Both men were barley shielding themselves. The young man was not surprised by Tsuzuki letting his emotions slip, but Tatsumi almost never allowed such a thing. He could not resist when the powerful Shinigami pull him to his chest and held him tight. The feel of Tsuzuki's naked skin under his cheek was so warm and arousing.

"Hisoka I am sorry I woke you I didn't mean to be so loud. It's my fault I…"

Tsuzuki's voice rumbled in his ear. "It's ok, I understand." Hisoka said softly. He leaned back so he could see Tsuzuki's eyes. "I…" His words were stopped by his partner's mouth crashing into his own. It felt so good and with the assault of emotions, he had no desire to pull away.

Tatsumi moved away feeling confused and hurt. _What was I thinking? If I had continued it would have just caused undue hurt and misery for both of them. _He tried to untangle himself from the suddenly too confining blankets. Unexpectedly, he felt a light but firm hand on his shoulder. He turned to find two sets of eyes watching him, one green, and one violet.

"Tatsumi...stay please….I want you to stay." Hisoka pleaded. His emerald eyes gazed up at the Secretary.

"I really don't think I should." He said and pulled away. He walked to where his clothes hung and took his shirt off the hanger. There was no reason to stay,he just wanted togo home.

Hisoka got up quickly and captured him around the waist. "Tatsumi I used to be jealous of you and Tsuzuki's relationship, but I realize that it just tortures him. He cares for you very much and I know you love him. The only way is for us to show him he doesn't need to choose." Hisoka still held Tatsumi and pressed his lips to his back.

The taller man was shocked by the fact that not only was Hisoka touching him, but kissing his skin. The boy was usually so standoffish. "Kurosaki, do you know what you are saying? We can't just share him like he is a pet, don't you understand?" Tatsumi turned around still encircled in Hisoka's arms. He reached down to the younger man and took his face in his hands. "Hisoka, this is a mistake. I am sorry, I should have been stronger."

The young man put his hands on Tatsumi's and looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "Tatsumi, you forget I can feel the emotions of others and with both of you barley containing them right now I can tell what's in your heart. I already know what's in Tsuzuki's I have for a long time. Now please come back." Hisoka pulled the older man down and back to the warmth of the futons.

The Shadow Masterlay down slowly next to Tsuzuki and put his hand on the flat stomach. Hisoka lay on the other side and reached over and covered Tatsumi's hand.

"Hisoka are you sure?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, if Tsuzuki doesn't mind." He said softly

Tsuzuki was quiet for several breaths. He was just enjoying the feeling of being surrounded by two very special men. "No I don't mind, but you knew that Hisoka."

"Yes, but I needed to hear you say it." He smiled

"Oh Tatsumi I don't know what to say." Tsuzuki whispered.

"Then don't." Tatsumi covered Tsuzuki's mouth with his own.

The beautiful man returned the kiss. The violet eyed man had no need to hold back now. With a free hand he reached behind his back and pulled Hisoka closer. The young man pressed his smaller frame to Tsuzuki's back and playfully nipped and kissed his shoulders neck.

Tatsumi pulled away and then raised a hesitant hand towards Hisoka. He gently stroked his hair and gazed into green eyes. '_Such a beautiful, young man.' _He thought. Drawn closer to those eyes, the older man reached for Hisoka. They kissed softly, tentatively tasting each other's lips. The fire of arousal flowed quickly through Tatsumi. He pulled Hisoka across the body of Tsuzuki and pushed his prize to his back. The taller body of Tatsumi easily engulfed the shorter man. He could feel Hisoka's arousal and reached over and took Tsuzuki's hand in his and together they both grasped Hisoka. The blond moaned and thrust his hips up. Tsuzuki kissed his partner hungrily. He trailed his kisses down a sensitive stomach. He took the soft tip of his shaft in his mouth. Hisoka cried out and grabbed the Secretary around the neck and pulled him tighter kissing him fiercely. The older man ran his tongue down Hisoka's slim throat and jaw line. He teased a sensitive spot behind his ear making shiver.

"Tatsumi come here." Hisoka panted. "Let me taste you." He pleaded. He moved closer and Hisoka turned his head so he could fill his mouth with Tatsumi. Sighing in pleasure, he grasped the blond hair feeling the delightful silk. It had been a long time since he had been touched in such a tender way it made him moan with pleasure. Opening his eyes, he watched as Tsuzuki move expertly, up and down the length of the pinned young man's arousal.

The faster Tsuzuki moved the quicker Hisoka stroked Tatsumi, matching pace with his partner. Suddenly Tatsumi pulled away. He could no longer watch the perfectly formed lips stroking Hisoka's swollen member. He pushed his ex-partner to his back and ravaged his chest and stomach with kisses.

Green eyes watched with undisguised lust. He crawled over and began placing his own kisses in Tatsumi's trail. Both mouths joined to give the moaning man pleasure. Tsuzuki writhed under the attention. The combination of large strong hands and Hisoka's smaller fingers felt very erotic. He never dreamed he would be able to have his two greatest loves together in his bed. All too soon he felt himself near orgasm. "No. no stop..." Tsuzuki moaned.

Hisoka stopped and moved up to straddle Tsuzuki's thighs. He gave his lover one of his rare smiles and a wicked one at that. Hisoka then turned around so he was facing Tatsumi at the end of the futon. Slowly and carefully he lowered himself onto Tsuzuki's shaft. They cried out together.

"Ah…Hisoka...you ...so tight." he panted

Tatsumi moved to embrace the thin young man. He kissed him deeply as Hisoka moved up and down increasing his own pleasure. Holding his own thick shaft, Tatsumi carefully entered Tsuzuki. The tight warmth drove the man to the edge of desire. He moved in and out matching his thrusts to Hisoka's. The young man before him was absolutely beautiful. He held the slim hip with one hand and the other moved to enclose the neglected cock in front of him. Deftly he began to bring Hisoka to his peak. Slim arms wrapped themselves around Tatsumi's neck for support. By the trembling of the young man's body the Shadow Master knew he was close. The three could not stop the fevered pace of mutual desire.

As Hisoka's body stiffened and then convulsed, a warm splash hit Tatsumi's hand and he knew Hisoka had reached release. With a growl of desire and thrusting deep and hard Tatsumi, found his own released buried inside Tsuzuki. Slamming down roughly, Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's seed exploded into his body.

Panting and trembling, the spent men moved away and lay down on damp sheets. Their limbs intertwined in the common feeling of absolute satisfaction.Tatsumi was the first to move away. He went to the bathroom and brought back a warm, wet towel for the two to clean up with.

Tsuzuki pulled hisyoung lover into a tender embrace. "Hisoka? I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No." he sighed and snuggled closer.

"Tatsumi?"

"Shh." Was all he said knowing no other words were needed. Tatsumi lay down behind Tsuzuki and put a strong arm over him. The three settled in for a delicious sleep entwined in each others arms.


End file.
